


Metamorphosis

by peetalover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetalover/pseuds/peetalover
Summary: You’re Melissa’s “adopted” daughter after her best friend died and left you to her. Scott pretty much ignores you until one day he randomly starts hovering over you. Then this new kid Isaac comes along and Scott takes him in so quickly. You resent them both until…(I love ambiguous summaries, can you tell?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this begins before Scott is turned and it’ll escalate quickly to (my version of) the present. I like to follow the story for the most part and just go on little tangents. So it’s a bit of a canon divergence I guess. Anyway, I’m super excited; this is my first multi-chapter fic EEEEP!!!
> 
> Also disclaimer: I know I tagged this as an Isaac fic. I swear it is, he’s just not in this chapter. If I made it long enough to put him in there, it’d be twice as long. I promise he’ll be in the next chapter. Bc this really is an Isaac Lahey fic. Have patience my children. We’re developing a story here. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed or sloppy. Im just so excited to get to the Isaac chapters. I already have the fourth chapter written. I was procrastinating the first one. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think and what you want to see in the next chapters!   
> (I do not own Teen wolf or its characters...sadly)

I hate the way he looks at me. Which is not at all. I live in a house with people that ignore me. I can’t blame Melissa, though, she has her reasons. She’s always at the hospital. But Scott. He has no excuse. We’re in the same class for god’s sake. I’m the older sibling, I should be the one he looks up to. Isn’t that how it's supposed to go? The younger sibling aspires to be the older one and bothers them to death? I guess not. 

I’m standing at the door waiting for him to finish scarfing down his second bowl of cereal. Melissa gave me the car because I wasn’t the one who crashed hers into the garage door when we were learning to drive. He grabs his backpack and walks right past me blowing hairs in my face. 

“Good morning.” I say to the empty foyer. 

We usually don’t talk in the car. Whenever I’d try he’d have something more important to do on his phone then say “Huh?” a few seconds after I’d fall silent. After a few attempts I just gave up. I just drive him to and from school and repeat. Sometimes he’ll ask to copy my math homework. Stiles will ask for me to sit with them but I usually pass. I did join them once and it was more awkward than just ignoring the offer. 

Something today has him nervous. He’s sitting in the passenger seat fidgeting with his hoodie strings. 

“Are you okay?” I ask as he taps on his knees to a song that's not playing. 

“What? Oh, yeah. I’m great. How are you?”

I give him a quizzical look. He smiles and turns back to center. He’s on drugs. When Melissa finds out she’s going to knock his head into the wall. I laugh at the thought. I haven’t seen that since he dumped paint on Lydia Martin in the third grade. 

The second we get out of the car Scott smiles and says, “Thanks, Y/N, see you after tryouts?” 

Oh, that’s why he was being weird. “Yeah.” I reply curtly. 

“Scotty!” The bubbling Stilinski boy screams from across the yard. He threw a quick, “Hey, Y/N,” at me as they walked off to class like I don't sit in front of them in homeroom. 

After school I sat on the bleachers to watch the boys practice. Mostly to just laugh at Stiles and Scott attempting to not get ran over. But that doesn’t happen today. For some reason, Scott does pretty well. Great even. He’s not good at lacrosse. He’s clumsy and runs out of breath after running down the field once. Coach Finstock grabs Scott by the back of the neck and smacks his helmet. 

“You’ve been holding back on me, McCall!” He booms to the whole stadium.

Scott braces himself for his position to be called. Every year it's the same benchwarmer spot right next to Stiles. So, when coach yells, “First line!” Scott hangs his mouth wide open. 

Stiles jumps up and exclaims, “Whoo! That's my baby!” and starts doing the running man dance with his lacrosse stick. He’s such an idiot I feel embarrassed for him, but I can't help and laugh. 

“Y/N,” Scott runs up to me after practice. “I got first line.” 

“I heard, congrats. How’d you get so good anyway?” I inquire. 

“Uh, just practiced with Stiles a lot.” 

“It doesn’t seem like Stiles took much away from it.” He laughs. He never laughs at what I say. Maybe him getting first line is better than I thought... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not long after tryouts, Scott started dating Allison, and we were back to square one. He must have forgotten every name he knows besides ‘Allison’. She was nice, from what I could gather from our thirty second conversations. 

“So you’ve known Scott since...?” She asks. 

“Since I was seven and he was six.” I should’ve lied. 

“Wait you’re a year older than us?” And that’s why. 

“Yeah. I was held back in second grade.”

“Oh? We’re you just one of those kids who were born a little too late for the next grade?”

“No, I mentally checked out after my mom died. I guess my seven-year-old brain couldn't handle seeing a dead body. So I fell back on my AP classes and it all went downhill from there. ” I say more casually than I probably should've for someone meeting me for the first time. I was trying to be funny, but that backfired.

She looks at her hands uncomfortably. “I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh, it's all good. I don’t remember her much. She was a good mom from what I remember and what Melissa tells me, but other than that I don’t think about it much.” She gives me a sad smile. 

“I was held back too,” she says finally.

“Really?” I feel my lips pull into a smile. Finally someone who gets it.

“Yeah. My family moves around a lot, so I couldn't keep up. What class did you in? Mine was AP alphabetics.” She laughs. I notice her cheeks get a little red when she laughs. 

“Coloring. There’s more to it than you’d think.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” We laugh together on the couch.

“Allison,” Scott says halfway down the stairs cutting off our levity. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“Yeah, I was just saying hi to your sister.” 

“She’s technically not my sister.” He says with a hint of indignation. “Let’s go,” he nods his head towards the door. 

“See ya later, Y/N.” She calls as he shuffles her out of the door. 

“Glad you made that clear.” I say to our empty living room.


	2. Chapter 2

High school is the best form of mass information spreading. For example, when you fall down the steps, the whole school will know before you hit the bottom. So when someone’s parent shows up dead, you’re bound to hear about it. (Not the either have happened to me) 

His name was something unimportant. We all knew what he did to his son. It was obvious to everyone but the people who could’ve done something about it. 

The only reason I know it happened is because his son is in my chemistry class. I don’t remember his name. Ian something? 

He walks into third period with confidence in his step. Not the way someone who’s just lost a loving parent would appear. The second he sits down he’s flooded by people giving their condolences. Something is so different about this kid. He usually sits there trying to make himself smaller, making as little noise as possible. Today he’s sitting back in his chair with disdain. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” One spritely blonde says as she put her hand over her heart. 

“I’m sure he loved you very much.” He flinches slightly at that one. 

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through, but I’m here for you,” says someone who has definitely never spoken to him in his life. 

I am the only one in this class who’s actually sitting down in their seat not bothering this guy. Mostly because I don’t know him and I don’t feel bad for him. It’s obvious he doesn't feel bad either. 

By the time lunch comes around, one back corner table is surrounded by a mass of people. I can’t see him sitting there behind the wall of people, but I can see Erica Reyes and the kid everyone calls Boyd angrily sulking in the corner. Erica keeps yelling at people who walk by her and touch her. We were almost friends once. We had gym together in sixth grade until she had one of her seizures and was pulled from the class. She doesn’t seem to have a problem with that anymore, though. 

I can’t take it anymore. If that were me I’d be pissed. I can’t even stand it when people apologize for my mom. Why apologize for something that isn’t your fault? Before I know it I’m stomping over to the curly haired stranger. 

I approach him with my cheeks burning and I can feel myself breathing heavy. He is so much more attractive up close. His face says he's uninterested in what I have to say. It’s oddly cute. I’m completely dazed in how blue his eyes are. They’re the type of blue that has stripes of darker and lighter shade and even some almost white. 

He raises his eyebrows at me waiting for my consolation. “Congratulations.” I blurt out. 

It seems like everyone in the cafeteria turned towards me in the next instant audibly gasping together. Erica bursts into laughter and grabs onto Boyd’s arm who doesn’t have a frown on, so I assume that’s his smile. The blue-eyed boy smiles for the first time. I give myself a reassuring nod and turn on my heels and leave the cafeteria. 

What did I just do? What if he really liked his dad? I mean, I know he was cruel, but it was his dad. What if he loved him in his own way? No, he smiled. Maybe he thought I was insane. 

“Y/N!” I hear Scott call from down the hallway. I stop but don’t turn around. He runs up to me, eyes wide. “What did you say to Isaac Lahey?” 

Oh, his name is Isaac. Well Ian is close. “I didn’t know his name was Isaac,” is all I say and move around him to leave. Allison comes up behind Scott. 

“Wait,” he barely touches my arm to stop me. “Are you friends with him?” 

“What’d you say to him?” Allison asks again.

“Congrats,” I respond abruptly. “And what does it matter?” I say to Scott.

“Don’t talk to him.” He orders. 

“You don't get to tell me what to do.” 

“I'm serious, Y/N. He’s not a good guy. Stay away from him.” 

“What if he’s a good friend of mine?” 

“You just said you didn’t know what his name was.” Allison interjects. 

“I don’t know him. I thought his name was Ian until just now.”

“Ian.” She repeats and giggles. 

“Am I free to go, sir?” I mock. Scott turns to the side and I walk past him the way he does to me every morning. The gall to try to tell me who I can talk to when he doesn’t even talk to me. 

The next day in chemistry, Isaac- not Ian- and I make more eye contact than is considered socially acceptable. My neck flushes red and I am very aware of how I keep breathing in and out. I feel like I’ve just ran up a set of stairs. He’s attractive, I won’t lie. I know he’s not looking at me because I’m attractive. We’re on two different levels. He can go up to pretty much anyone and get what he wants. I have to wait until someone comes up to me and even then it’s never to ask me out. He always looks mad to appear unapproachable so no one talks to him. 'That’s working out real well for you,' I think at him. I realize I’ve been staring at him thinking all of this. I cringe at myself as I put my head down. 'He was probably looking at you because you look like you’re going to pass out, you idiot.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Oh no.” I say as I watch the lacrosse boys run on the field. I didn’t know Isaac was on the team. If he sees me he’s going to think I’m stalking him.

“What?” Allison says as she sits down next to me like it's the most natural thing to do. 

“Uh, nothing.” I close my backpack, trying to not take up much of her space. 

“It’s gotta be something.” She presses. She crosses her legs and pulls out her English notebook. 

“What’s going on?” Lydia Martin plops down on my other side. My eyes go wide and I sit up straight going stiff. Do they know it's me? Are they aware I’m here?

“Lydia, this is Y/N, Scott’s sister.” She introduces me as his sister even after he made the distinction. This sweet dark haired girl has made me feel more like family in less than three conversations than my own brother. 

“I know.” She says checking her lipstick in a compact mirror. “You have a higher math grade than I do.” She sneered at me. 

“So, what's wrong?” Allison doesn’t forget. She seems like the person who when you get talked over acknowledges you and says ‘keep going’. They both turn towards me locking me in between them. 

“Uh, this guy I keep having awkward encounters with is on the team.” 

“Who?” They say unanimously, leaning in closer. 

“Isaac Lahey.” 

“Who’s that?” Lydia asks. I have never spoken to this girl. My nerves are electrified. I have no idea what's going on. They’re just sitting with me. 

“Number fourteen, right?” Allison answers. 

“I think so. I'm not sure, they're in practice uniforms. I don't know if that makes a difference.” What am I doing? 

“This is boring, we should go do something instead of sit here. We have an hour before they’re done.” Lydia reaches across me to touch Allison’s leg, “Let’s go buy that homecoming dress.” 

“Okay.” She puts her notebook away and the girls get up to walk down the bleachers. 

“Are you coming?” Lydia asks me. 

“Thanks, but I’m good. I have that math grade to keep up on.” I finger-gun at them. Allison laughs and Lydia narrows her eyes on me. 

“She didn’t mean you had a choice.” Allison explains. 

“Oh...” I can’t help but smile as I put my stuff away. I’m so excited I just shove everything in there, not putting papers in their right folders. If I go too slow they might change their mind. 

When we get to the mall Lydia lights up. She half runs into every store and she’s the one in heels. I feel so out of my comfort zone. The girls never leave me out though. They keep asking my opinions and throw dresses at me to try on. I explain I’m not going because it makes me uncomfortable.  
Lydia opened her mouth to protest but Allison says, “That’s okay, we’ll just do something together after.” They just assumed we’re going to be hanging out after. They have accepted me so fast. I didn’t even plan for this to happen. 

“What’s happening here?” I ask in the car on the way back.

“What do you mean?” Allison turns around to me. Lydia flicks her eyes to the rear-view mirror. 

“Like what are we doing here? Why are you guys hanging out with me?” 

“We wanted to hang out?” She says like it's common sense. 

“Lydia, I’ve never talked to you a day in my life, and now I’m riding in the back of your car from picking out homecoming dresses.” I’m going to ruin this for myself. They’re going to regret taking me.

“Allison talks about you and Scott all the time. I might as well have met you to see what all the hype was about.” 

“Y/N, you're our friend. So the mall isn’t your scene, got it. Next time we’ll do something you want to do.” Allison offers. 

“Wait, we’re friends?” Both girls laugh at the joke I didn't know I made. 

“Yes, oh my god.” Allison turns around as we get to the school. Lacrosse practice seems to have ended early. Scott is leaning against my car. When he sees me get out of Lydia’s car he does a double take.

“Hey, babe.” Allison greets walking up to kiss him. 

“Where have you guys been?”

“Mall.” Lydia says across the passenger side out the window. 

“Gotta go,” Allison kisses him goodbye and hugs me. “See you tomorrow?” I look back at Scott who’s not looking at her. She meant me. I quickly nod trying to blanket over my awkwardness. She gets in Lydia’s car and they drive away. 

“You’re friends with Allison and Lydia now?” He asks pulling on the door handle repeatedly waiting for me to unlock it. 

“I guess so.” I smile the whole ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I'm so happy with this chapter I hope you guys are too!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such garbage I am so sorry. This is the best version I could come up with. At this point I’m just making it worse. I’m also sorry its so late. Chapter 4 is now chapter 5 because of how this one turned out I had to push that one back. I’ll probably post 4 soon though to cover up 3. Regardless, let me know what you guys think and give me suggestions on how to not flub it up anymore. (so sorry)

I’m not the night owl of the family. Melissa usually takes the night shift and Scott is almost always up talking to Allison or Stiles... that is, if he’s home. Sometimes he just disappears for odd amounts of times. I think he sneaks away with Allison, but I’m not about to tell Melissa that. For some reason, the storm tonight is keeping me awake. The thunder is rattling my window; the lightning flashes keep illuminating my room. I’m on edge. Every crash makes me jump. I can hear every creak in the floor and rustle in the house.

I especially hear the front door opening.

Jumping out of bed and putting my ear to my door I can hear Scott say, “Isaac what are you doing here?”

Did he just say Isaac? As in Lahey? The one he told me to stay away from not a month ago. I crack my door open very slowly to confirm. I definitely heard right. He’s standing in front of Scott’s door soaking wet. What’s he doing just casually walking into my house?

“I need a favor.” He says holding up a duffle bag.

He killed someone. He’s a murderer, Scott was right.

“What’s wrong?” He asks like they’re friends and not accomplices.

“Derek kicked me out.” He says sheepishly.

“Why?”

Because he murdered someone. I think to him.

“He didn’t say why. It came out of nowhere. But,” he seems to be getting choked up, “it doesn’t matter. Can I stay here?”

No!

“Of course.” Scott says and throws him a towel. “The couch is yours as long as you need it.” He pats him on the shoulder. They turn my way to head downstairs. I duck behind my cracked door before they see me.

What just happened?

The next morning I wait for Scott in the car. When he finally comes out he moves his lacrosse stuff over in the back before he gets in the passenger seat. I put the car in reverse to leave and he puts his hand over mine.

“Wait.”

“What?”

He nods towards the door. “Isaac.”

“I’m giving him rides now?”

“It's just to school.”

“And he’s coming to our house in the middle of the night.”

“It was one night let it go.” He sighs like my apprehension bothers him. “He’s a friend.”

“You told me he was a bad guy and now he’s your best friend?”

“Shh,” he cuts me off as Isaac comes out. He keeps his eyes down as he gets in. We drive to school in silence. My shoulders are tense and I’m gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. He just assumes I’m going to drive him and his friends everywhere.

Scott gets out and slams the door. He’s mad at me?

“This was a one time thing.” I say pointedly to Isaac as he’s getting his stuff together.

It wasn’t. Isaac came back the next night...and the next...and the next. And the rides continued. The “one night” turned into permanent residence in the spare bedroom. Turns out he didn’t have mangled body parts in his bag, just wet clothes.

I’m not a morning person, but when I snap at him he snaps back. He’s a quick learner, I’ve gathered.

“Morning, Princess.” He jests as I walk down the steps still in pajamas with messy bedhead. I glare back in response. He’s leaning against the bannister, ready to go. He’s never late, which I appreciate. I’d never say it to his face though.

“Why are you up so early?”

“Oh, I just love to see your smiling face in the morning. It’s just so,” he looks up and smiles, mockingly, “warm. It starts my day.”

“You know, I could kill you in your sleep. So don’t annoy me, Lahey.”

“Oh, you learned my name? Are you sure it's not Ian?”

“How-” I begin.

“Allison told me.” He laughs.

“Well I didn’t know then we’d be such fast friends.” I say like a peppy college recruiter and then immediately let my face fall plain as I sip my coffee.

In Chemistry, Isaac slips into the seat next to me right before my lab partner, Danny, can. He presses his lips flat into a line and shrugs his shoulders at Danny. He walks over to Isaac’s old spot.

“What are you doing?” I ask.

“It’s easier to copy your work if I’m next to you rather than steal it from your bookbag at home.”

“I knew you were the one taking it.”

“While we’re on the subject, I should add I steal the math homework too.”

I open my mouth to say something bitchy but he continues his explanation.

“I mean, not exactly because that’s too obvious. I would never do that good on my own.”

“Will you two shut up?” One of the new transfers say to us. Twins from Northern California. I can never tell which one is which. I think Ethan is the one with the kind eyes. Aiden seems to always have a frown on.

Isaac scoots closer to me and takes a deep breath.

“Is this your girlfriend?” Aiden chides. My cheeks go red. I don’t need to be pitied and laughed at. Isaac has already gotten in a few fights with them, so I turn around before he does.

“Are you just upset Danny isn’t in front of you anymore?” I stab at Ethan. That shuts them up, but I can't help and feel awkward the rest of the period. I can’t look at Isaac. Not that I like him or want to date him, but I know he doesn’t want to date me and it probably disgusted him that they said that. I don’t want to see that disgust on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I’m getting ready to leave to go to Lydia’s for her homecoming dresses presentation, because Lydia Martin can’t pick one dress, no, she has to buy seven and return six of them.

“Where are you going?” Scott takes my keys from my hand. He is having one of his movie nights with his new friend group, which includes the ex murder suspect Derek Hale. How Scott became friends with him I don’t know and I don’t care to ask. They don’t care to ask me to join them. Allison was supposed to be going with me to Lydia’s but she decided to stay with Scott instead. Shocker. Stiles said he’d be happy to take her place but Scott jabbed him in the ribs.

“Give me my keys.” I try to grab them from him, but he moves faster than I do. It doesn’t help that he’s taller. “You're not my boss, Scott.” He holds the keys above his head.

“I don’t think you should be going.” He looks at Isaac who looks nervous.

“Oh, well since you put it that way,” I say so he’ll lower the keys. I jump, but he throws them to an unready Stiles who gets hit in the chest. “You're so annoying!”

“Y/N, it’s not safe.” He says so serious I almost laugh.

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing it’s just not safe here anymore, you need to be careful.”

“Because a few birds flew into a window?” I laugh.

“Actually it was a few hundred.” Stiles butts in. Allison, Isaac, Scott, and Derek glower at him. “And there have been dead bodies showing up...” he says lower.

I roll my eyes. “I’m older than you I can do what I want.” I say stubbornly, which makes me sound like a child disproving my point.

“You’re not going anywhere.” He says firmly.

“Whatever. It's not that far I can walk to Lydia’s.” He tries to grab my arm but I jerk away and slam the door on my way out. He made me look like an idiot in front of everyone. I didn’t realize how angry I was until a tear rolled down my cheek. I hate being an angry crier. He made me look like a child. My hands and chest are burning despite the cold air. I’m not walking to Lydia’s, I’ll make it up to her later. I’m walking in the direction of school. Which is an eleven minute drive, so I’ll be walking for a while.

I’ve been so caught up in thought I almost didn’t notice the tall bald man watching me. It's a lingering look, one with intentions. Something’s not right. I quicken my pace, I’m almost to the school. My heart is beating so fast I can feel my chest tightening. I can’t run. That’s too alarming. I just have to get away from him. He’s across the street coming the opposite way of me but when I pass him he turns and walks with me from across the road. I try to relax my face so it doesn’t look like I’m panicking. Who is he? Why is he following me?

I see pass a few house that look dark and empty. I don't see any lights on. I notice one dark haired woman walking out to her car. I jog to her, “Hey, Macy, you ready?” I try to say as casually as I can without my voice shaking.

She looks at me wide eyed confused. “That guy is following me.” I say through gritted teeth.

She drops the confused look as her lips curl into a smile, “I know.”

I notice she doesn’t have any shoes on a second before everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY Chapter 4 is finally edited! I actually like this chapter. It’s mostly to invoke anxiety. I wanted y’all to be able to feel how stressful this is, so I guess this is also a warning? If you don’t like reading things that make you anxious you might want to avoid this chapter. Personally, it makes my heart race. I know I wrote it so I see it differently, but I hope you guys can see what I was trying to convey. Let me know what you guys think and if you liked the stress, or if it wasn’t stressful enough. Give me any suggestions you guys might have. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

My head is throbbing to a point where I can feel it in my left cheek. The back of my head feels heavier than the front. Before I open my eyes, I notice the cold kiss of metal against my arms and piercing through my jeans. My natural instinct is to pull away but I can't. My arms are restrained by tape halfway up my forearms, just out of reach. Panic floods my body. My fingers feel frozen, my bones like electrified steel rods. All of these observations happen within a second. There’s no light behind my eyelids, so where ever I am it's dark. I force my eyes open.

I’ve always been very observant to detail, but nothing about this room sticks in my mind. My hands try to rip at the tape with no success. No part of me is talking to the other. I’m watching myself wither and panic in a metal chair in the middle of a dark room. I need to stop and assess where I am.

'Find an exit.' I look to the wall across me. It's definitely not drywall, it's cement. There is a window close to the ceiling, small with foggy glass. I’m in a basement. I crane my neck to see a set of steps to my back right. When I turn my head back, the barefoot woman’s face is in front of mine. I jump involuntarily.

“She’s awake.” She smiles.

I break eye contact with her when I see the twins from school come and stand on either side of her. Wait, Ethan and Aiden? No. That can’t be them.

“Is this a joke?” I hear myself say looking between them.

She clamps her hand over my thigh and squeezes hard enough I’m sure she’ll break it.

“Kali!” Ethan pulls her grip off me.

I hear her growl at him. “You’ll remember to never do that again.” She slashes at his face and a line of blood cuts across his cheek. Only seconds later it disappears. I have to blink a few times to make sure I see right. Her nails are sharp and protruding from her hand where they weren’t seconds before.

They drugged me. They had to have. Because when she snaps back to me her eyes are bright red. Maybe she’s the one on drugs. What does a crazy drug addict want with me? And why are the twins here? I don’t feel drugged. Not that I’ve ever been drugged and kidnapped before, but I don’t feel like I’ve been drugged. It’s the adrenaline. I’m seeing things.

She rakes her nails up my leg and places her palm over my throat. I lean away as far as I can. She takes her time, enjoying the movements, in wrapping her fingers around my neck. Her thumb is just under my chin directing where I look.

“Relax. I'm not going to kill you... Just maim a little bit.” My heart is shaking in my chest. She can feel this and presses her claws into my skin. Not enough to break through, but enough to make me wince.

“That’s enough, Kali.” A calm voice says at the top of the steps. There’s a staccato clicking as he descends. The twins step back and Kali removes her hand and stands up straight. She sighs and puts her tongue in the corner of her mouth.

He’s an average looking man with black sunglasses and a white cane. He takes apart his walking stick piece by piece and let's it fall back into shape a few times before he crouches to me.

“What’s your name?”

“Julia.” I say a second too slow.

“Your real name.” His voice sound pleasant but his face looks annoyed. “Don’t lie to me.”

“Y/N.”

“There we go.” He stands and pats the leg that isn’t numb in pain. “Don’t be afraid, Y/N, I won’t hurt you.”

“Too late.” I say snidely.

“Sweetie, if I was-”

“Kali is working on her manners.” He speaks over her threat.

My hands are gripping the armrests so hard my fingers are going to break. “I don’t have anything you want.” I try to level my voice.

“I just want to talk.” He says so sweetly I’d almost believe him if I weren’t strapped to a chair. “You are Scott McCall’s sister, correct?”

My first thought is to lie. Why does he want to know about Scott? How does he even know Scott? Or me?

“Answer me, Y/N.” The room’s air seems to get thick at his tone. Ethan swallows and looks at the floor.

“Why does that matter?” I inquire. Kali grabs the back of my hair and pulls my head back. Somehow she pulled on the exact spot where it hurts the most.

“You don’t matter enough to be difficult. Watch yourself.”

The right side of the blind man’s mouth twitches into a smirk. “Kali is a bit of a loose canon. I can’t promise anything on her behalf.”

“I’m adopted.” I groan out.

“He hasn’t come for you.” He observes. 

Who, Scott? Why would he? How would he know where to look?

He must see the confusion on my face because he asks, “You don’t know, do you?”

“Know? No, I don’t know anything! What is going on?” The tears are forming at the brim of my eyes. I will not cry. I’m afraid and alone and I will not cry. I make the angriest face I can muster and force the stinging in my nose to stop.

“Oh, so brave." She teases and pulls harder. "Is it worth dying over?”

“She doesn’t know anything.” He says as he let's his cane fall into place. He turns to the stairs and begins to tap the end of each step.

“But we haven’t-” Kali starts.

“You heard her. Let her go, Kali.” I hear him disappear at the top of the steps.

She scuffs and throws my head back. There’s a stinging below my right eye and I’m looking towards the left. Ethan takes a step towards us, but Aiden puts his arm out to stop him. She slapped me and now the vision in my right eye is blurry. “Give Scott my regards.” She spits and ascends from the damp basement.

After a few seconds of my head swirling I feel the pressure on my right arm release. Ethan and Aiden are on either side of my ripping the tape with their claws. I recoil automatically.

“Don’t touch me.” I hiss.

“We’re trying to help.” Aiden says hushed.

“That was helping? What is wrong with you? You’re crazy! I’m going to turn you in.”

“No one will believe you.” Ethan says despondent rather than threateningly.

They try to help me from the chair but I push off them. My left leg is relatively useless. I have to support all my weight on my right. I wouldn’t be able to run even if I tried.

“Y/N...” one of them says behind me.

“Stop!” I turn to them with tears falling from my eyes. “I could never have expected...we go to the same...” I inhale and turn to the stairs. I hop onto the first step which creaks. It didn’t when the blind man went up or down. The only sound in the basement is of me huffing and the creak of the stairs as I try to leave. When I get to the top, who will be there to greet me? Am I just walking into another death grip from Kali? How am I going to escape when I get up there? I have no plan and no strength to fight. Not that I could. These people... 

I’m going to pass out I need to get out of here. When I reach the top I fly to the nearest door. I don’t see anyone on this floor, but I force myself to use my left leg to move. I fumble with the door handle which is locked. My hands shake as I fiddle with the knob. When I open the door I see the sky in a beautiful purple of dawn; the grass is glittered with fresh dew. The sky looks like nothing terrible could have just happened. I run into the empty street with no direction in mind other than: away.

I realize I’m by the library after I flee down a few blocks. I didn’t remember to look back at the building I was in to describe in the file I was never going to report. You can’t say, “Yeah Sheriff Stilinski, I was kidnapped by people with red eyes and razor sharp claws. No, no I’m sure I wasn’t drugged. No, Sheriff, please don’t lock me up in an insane asylum!” Ethan and Aiden were right. No one is going to believe me.

I’m maybe twelve minutes from my house, but I can’t physically stand anymore. I keel over and throw up. There are too many emotions flooding my system right now.

I limp until I get home. I think last night was Friday, so there isn’t school today. Hopefully I can slip in while Scott and Isaac are still asleep.

The sky is a warm orange by the time I get to our front steps. I check my face real fast in the silver knocker. It's red on my cheek but no bruises yet. I know my leg is patterned with purple and blue without even looking.

I open the door and walk in to Isaac and Scott pacing the living room.

“Where have you been?” Scott stomps toward me. Isaac rubs the back of his neck and let's out a huge breath he looks like he’s been holding all night.

I didn’t figure they’d be up so I have no lie planned.

“Don’t worry about it.” I flinch at his approach.

“What happened?” Isaac asks. He knows the subtle signs of fear. He knows what covering something up looks like.

“Nothing.” I enunciate the syllables. He’s staring at my cheeks. I try to turn my face away without being obvious.

“Well where were you all night? Because you never showed up to Lydia’s.” Isaac points out.

“Y/N,” Scott says. “We’ve been worried all night. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I was fine before you cared about me, I’ll be fine now.” I use all of my remaining strength to walk upstairs without limping.

“Scott, she was lying.” I hear Isaac’s muffled voice through my door.

“I know, but why?”

Isaac doesn’t answer.

'You were right though,' I think at them. 'It’s not safe here anymore.'

I lay back on my bed without changing out of my sweat soaked clothes. 

Why did the blind man want to talk to me? How is Scott involved? What does he know? What the hell is going on in this town.


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t stay home Monday. I spent all of Sunday pacing my room contemplating what I’ll do when I walk into school and see the twins. I have to be up in a few hours and I haven’t slept yet.

I can't not go, the boys will know something’s up. They’ve knocked multiple times wondering why I’ve been in my room all weekend.

'Get it together,' I tell my shaking hands.

When I hear Scott rush downstairs I know it's almost time to leave. He is always running late. I’ve been ready for hours, but I’m not ready to walk into chemistry. I had a skirt on, but my bruise got darker, so I changed. It looks worse than it feels now, but it’s still no cakewalk. I flatten the front of my shirt and recite my lie.

I’m all good. I needed to study for my math test. No, not math, that's not believable. Economics. Yeah, my economics midterm. I had to get ahead for my economics test.

I take a deep breath and open the door. I walk out into the hallway and Isaac is leaning against the wall with a coffee cup in his hand. He doesn’t drink coffee.

“Good morning.” He hands the cup to me. I take it quickly so he doesn’t catch the shaking.

“Why?” I take a sip, squinting at him. It’s got so much creamer in it I swear it's just vanilla creamer. He tried at least.

“You were running late, and I don’t want to be late because of you.” He nudges me softly so I don’t spill the coffee.

“You didn’t have to.”

“Yeah but now you owe me something.”

“I didn’t ask you to do this. And I give you rides!”

“Y/N, I’m kidding.” He skips the bottom two steps and turns around to me taking every one. “I mean, you owe me five dollars now but...”

“Get in the car.” I roll my eyes.

I set the cup in the sink and dump out the basically white liquid.

When I get to the car Isaac is in the front seat and I don’t see Scott.

“Um?” I say as I start the car.

“What? Oh, he went with Stiles a few minutes ago.”

“Okay...” I let it go. Scott loves Stiles, but I actually look at the road when I drive.

“Can I ask you something?” He says after a few minutes of awkward silence. My heart begins to race. Who sets up a conversation with that?

I don’t want him poking into my business. “No.” I say not looking at him. 

“Oh, that was just a formality. I’m going to ask anyway. Do you think we’ll win the game this week?”

“Why would you phrase it like that? You gave me a heart attack.”

“Is there something you don’t want me to ask?”

“Yes.” He looks surprised I admitted it. “Yes, I think you’ll win this week.” I smile at myself.

When we’re a block away from the school I see the bald man. I turn my head behind me as I drive by to make sure it's him, completely running a stop sign.

“Y/N!” Isaac brings me back to the car.

“Sorry!” Come up with a lie now. Two seconds. “I thought he was going to walk out in front of me.” What kind of lie was that? He was on the other side of the road.

“Do you know him?” He seems unnerved.

“No.” I speed to the parking lot and get out of the car quickly. If I’m inside I’ll be okay. 'Get it together.' I pull my chin up and regain my composure. This is ridiculous. I’m over exaggerating. I'm being ridiculous.  
Regardless, I can’t help but walk in close behind Isaac. My eyes are flicking to every person I pass.

“Y/N!” I hear Lydia’s shrill voice resonate through the crowded hallway. I bite my lip and shrink down. Isaac gives me a ‘you’ve done it now’ look and leaves me to fend for myself.

I turn around to a furious strawberry blonde.

“Hey, I was gonna-”

“You stood me up! What’s up with that? You didn’t even call me. Or return any of my forty calls for that matter.” She crosses her arms and leans on one hip.

“I was going to call. I’m sorry. I just got busy. I’ve been studying for economics all weekend.” I see Allison down at her locker and try to block her from Lydia’s view. Too late.

“Allison!” She pulls me behind her. “Y/N never showed up Friday. What was she doing?”

“I said I was-” She holds a finger up behind her to stop me.

“Allison.” She says.

“Uh, I don’t know? She said she was heading to your place last time I talked to her?” She gives me a weary look.

I throw my head into my hands.

“So you left, just never showed up. Why? What was so much more important than our plans?”

“You never went to Lydia’s?” Allison leans from behind Lydia.

“I got caught up,” I swallow, “with something else.”

“What?” They both say.

“It doesn’t matter. I said I was sorry.” I walk away. I don’t need everyone poking into my business. They all need to leave me alone.

By the time chemistry rolls around I had almost calmed my nerves. I almost forgot about it. Almost.

Isaac comes up next to me just before I see the twins walk towards the classroom. The audacity to show up after what they did. I make eye contact with Ethan and they dip their heads down and enter quickly. I go to grab Isaac’s arm. He’s someone I know. He’s familiar. But I can’t just randomly touch him. He would be creeped out. I catch myself and hold my arms closer to me.

In class, Isaac almost sits behind me, but I kick the chair out with my leg so he knows to sit down. He gives me a ‘you sure?’ look and I just nod.

The twins are behind me. I’m hyper aware of every noise they make. One of them scoots his chair out a bit and I ball my hand into a fist.

When the bell rings they fly out of the room.

“Huh, they had nothing to say today.” Isaac remarks to himself.

“Yeah.” I leave quickly to get to my locker before practice.

It’s too cold so I go to sit in my car. I jump when there’s a knock on my window. Stiles is waving with a dopey smile across his face.

“Y/N, open up.” His voice muffled through the window.

“Jesus, Stiles, you scared me.” I say as he flops in.

“Sorry, it's just that my jeep doesn’t have heat, and I saw you sitting alone. So I figured...”

“Stiles, it's fine.” He’s so awkward. It always takes the pressure off me. Then again, most of the time he’s trying to make it tense.

“How long is practice gonna run anyway? Shouldn’t they be done by now?”

“Yeah but sometimes coach yells at them for a bit after practice. Ya know, to instill confidence in them. It’s great for team morale.”

“I swear if Scott is just hanging back for Allison I’ll kick his little werewolf ass!” Stiles stops abruptly and smacks his mouth shut. His shoulders tense and he looks at me with his eyes wide open, giving away his mistake.

While this is happening, I cement my face in my previous expression. Within a split second I have processed what he said. Everything is his reaction proves he wasn’t being funny. He doesn’t know what happened to me, he can’t. He’s not making fun of me. He wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t true. A week ago I would have laughed at him. But I know what I saw. And it makes sense. Red eyes and claws? I knew it wasn’t drugs.

“No, because Isaac would be out here by now.” I say trying to keep the conversation moving, appearing like I didn’t catch his slip up.

He blinks, but looks more confused than convinced.

“Speaking of Isaac, what's going on with you two? Because as your surrogate brother I have to go on record and say I don’t get the best vibe from the guy.” I know he asks so I’ll forget his werewolf mention. I must say, though. Werewolf? That’s the explanation? I can’t help but laugh at the ‘young adult novel’ of it all. Stiles, on the other hand, thinks I’m laughing out of embarrassment.

“Scott said the same thing... and then invited him to stay at our house.”

“Do you not want him there?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“So you do! Oh this is so exciting.”

“Shut up, that’s not what I meant either.”

He thinks he’s got me.

“What’s going on with you and Lydia?” I hit back.

“So, you're admitting there’s something? Because Lydia and I are in the works. You see, I have a-”

“Ten year plan.” We say together. “Yes, you’ve explained it many times.” I finish.

“It’ll work I’m sure.”

“Mhm.” I can’t believe this idiot gave it away. It explains so much. Scott and his newfound confidence. His new friends, and the random disappearing. I make a note to thank Stiles later.

We see the boys walk out of the building and Stiles hops out.

“Thanks for not letting me freeze.”

“You owe me so much, Stilinski.” He leaves the door open for Isaac to get in.

“What’s with you?” Isaac asks and I realize I’m smiling at him.

'I’m not crazy,' I think to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Im sorry this isn't the best I've ever written. The chapter I originally wrote keeps getting pushed back. I have no idea when or how I'm going to fit it in at this point but I fucking will. It's what inspired this fic in the first place so this shit is happening. I won't be posting 5 to my tumblr until maybe tomorrow bc if you don't post on tumblr at the right time it doesn't bang. And when I post 5 on tumblr I'll be posting 6 with it, so you wont have to wait too long for 6. Anyway, what do yall think? What do we think about the Stiles conversation? Do we like how that played out? I always wanted Y/N to find out like that, but the actual execution differed. I wanted an iconic Stiles fuck up for them to find out. Let me know! Thanks for reading!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok forewarning this chapter is super short. Its kinda the beginning to 7 and I honestly could've made them into one chapter, but I wanted to give you guys more to read bc I promised 6 when I posted 5 on tumblr. Its solely Isaac and Y/N here and I don't think Y/N is even said at all, but it's a conversation I've had floating around my head for a while. I wanted to get it down. Let me know what you guys think!!

Scott is out with Allison tonight which leaves me to do our English project alone. Well...almost. Isaac is sitting in my big wicker chair in the corner of my room.

It’s storming so I don’t know what they could be doing. Isaac won’t admit it, but that’s why he’s in my room. Every time it thunders I see him eye the window.

“The house is boring to sit in alone.” He said when I told him to get out.

Allison was supposed to read the Shakespeare section because I took the Edgar Allan Poe part. Now I have to write about a section I didn’t read. I did my half, why am I stuck doing the whole project?

I groan and thrown my head back after reading just the title, ‘Othello’.

“What is it?” Isaac speaks up for the first time.

“It's-” I was going to say nothing, but since he’s already here... “I hate Shakespeare. And Allison left me with our whole project that’s due tomorrow. She’s out with Scott and I’m doing homework.”

“Yeah, Scott and I were supposed to do something tonight too. But plans changed and I got stuck here.”

“What were you supposed to do?” I wonder if it has anything to do with-

“Nothing.” Yep. “Why are you smiling?”

“Nothing.” I mock him. “Why do you have to stay here? You do know you can do whatever you want.”

“What like leave for the night with no explanation?”

I bite my cheek. “Mkay, that’s fair.”

“Besides Scott would kill me if I left.”

“Why does Scott care, if he’s out with Allison.”

“Because- ya know what. Just do your homework.” He is trying to move on from the subject. Messing with him is too fun.

I take a huge risk in what I say next, “Oh my god I know you're a werewolf, Isaac.”

He goes completely still. He did not expect that. I’m laughing so hard.

“You know?”

“I do now! You just confirmed it.” I smack my hands onto my thighs forgetting the bruise. I wince.

His face is plastered in confusion.

“Stiles said something the other day.” I leave out the part about the twins and the barefoot woman.

“And you just took a wild guess?”

“Yep.”

“Well, that’s hilarious,” he begins. He keeps shaking his shoulders. “I mean that would be funny. If it were true.” He stutters through his lie.

I just laugh. “You just said,” I can't finish, I’m laughing too hard. “You should’ve seen your face.”

“Stiles, huh? I knew he’d mess it up. He did with Lydia, but then again he can’t keep anything from her.”

“Lydia knows?”

“No.”

“Liar. Who all knows.”

“...Everyone.” He says bracing for my anger.

“Was I the only one who didn’t?”

“Pretty much. Took you long enough too. I mean, Derek Hale. How did you not get it right then.”

“Sorry my first justification wasn't ‘werewolf”. I can’t believe Stiles is a werewolf. And-”

Now it’s his turn to laugh. “Stiles? Oh, my god. Stiles a werewolf? No, not even close.”

“What is he then?”

“Annoying.” He simply says. “Scott isn’t going to be happy I told you this.” He adds.

Why does it always come back to Scott. “I’m the older sibling. I take authority.”

“Well, Scott is in charge.”

“Scott? Scott McCall? My brother, Scott?”

“Yes.” He says firmly.

Is that why he’s been bossing me around lately? “I have so many questions.”

“Why not let me explain first.”

I never finish my project. Allison will have to live with it. We spend the rest of the night talking about packs and full moons.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hatehatehatehatehatehatehate. I made yall wait a year for this??? I am so sorry. 8 should be better (which I’m gonna post after this sometime tonight, hopefully)

“You told her what?” Scott shouts in the living room. Allison and I nervously wait in the kitchen. Apparently their “date” was actually some mission thing. I’m putting antiseptic on a cut on her arm trying to catch up with her and listen to them at the same time. 

“How’d you get him to tell you?” She asks hushed. 

I shake my head. “Stiles let it slip.” She does not look surprised at all. 

“Scott, she was going to figure out sooner or later,” Isaac tries to calm Scott. “She’s safer knowing.” 

“She’s my sister! I think I get to decide that.” 

I slam down the bottle in my hand and spin on my heels. “Oh, so now I’m your sister?” I say barging into the tense living room. 

“Y/N-”

“No, Scott, shut up. I’m not your sister any other time but right now? When you can claim authority over me? Isaac was the only one honest with me. None of you told me anything.” I look directly at Allison now. I tried not to be hurt that she didn’t tell me anything but I’m failing. “None of you cared.” 

Scott is too stunned by my outburst that he just stands there. Allison speaks up first. “We care.” 

Suddenly the barefoot woman’s red eyes are burning into my own. My eyes sting with tears. “No.” I say swallowing. “You don’t.” 

“Scott, er, we thought it was safer for you to not know.” 

“But everyone else got to know? It was safe for them? Just not me?” I dig my nails into my palms. “Is that right?” I direct my anger at Isaac now. I know it wasn’t his decision. He has no allegiance to me. He owes me nothing, but I still can’t believe they all kept this from me. I mean, I’m keeping something from them too, but that’s different. 

“You’re right.” Allison says what I was hoping Scott would. But he just looks at her surprised. “She’s right. I wouldn’t have liked not knowing. It’s not fair. This could affect her too.” If you only knew, Allison. “I’m sorry, Y/N. We should’ve told you. We won’t leave you out anymore if that’s what you want.” 

A choice. She’s giving me a choice. I could walk away now and be miserable or stay and be a part of something amazing. 

“Hold on,” Scott says. “We’re not involving Y/N in any of this.”

“I’m already involved.” They all look at me stunned. I let on too much. 

Isaac opens his mouth to talk so I cover my tracks. “I mean, two werewolves live here for God’s sake. I can’t escape it.” 

“My answer is no.” Scott asserts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So that was the end of it. Scott drove Allison home and I retreated to my room before I could see the pity in Isaac’s eyes. 

I’m sitting on my bed when I hear a light tapping at my door. 

I don't want to talk to Scott. I silently glare at the door. 

“Y/N,” Isaac’s voice is muffled by the wood. “Can we talk?” 

I contemplate not getting up. My door isn't locked. He could come in if he wants, but he won't. He’ll leave in a minute if I don't say anything. 

I cross my arms and wait him out. 

“Please,” he meekly says. 

I take my time walking across the room to my door. When I open it, his head is leaning on the door so the sudden removal makes him stumble. 

“Smooth, Lahey,” I plop back onto my bed casually. 

“I, uh, just wanted to say I’m sorry for Scott yelling at you.”

I fake laugh, “Ha, well you get used to it.” 

“Would you want to be in the pack?” He asks standing in my doorway still. 

“Do you want me in the pack?” 

“No.” he says immediately. He must see the hurt on my face because he puts his hands up. “I only mean I wouldn't want you to get hurt.”

“I can take care of myself.” 

“Really? That why you can't tell us what's going on with you?” 

“Okay... I’ll tell you.” 

He leans forward, almost stepping into my room. 

“...I’m a werewolf.” 

“Y/N.” All enthusiasm drains from his face. 

“No really. I am. A super cool one too.” 

“You are so infuriating. Can you let anyone care about you?” 

He struck a nerve, so I move on. “It doesn't matter anyway. Scott doesn't want my help, fine by me.”

“So, it's relevant to all of this?” When I don't respond he drops his shoulders in defeat. “He’ll come around eventually.” 

“I don't want him to come around. He doesn't want me so I don't want him.”

“Why are you so indifferent to Scott?”

“I’m indifferent?” After how he dismissed me today? Heavy anger floods my lungs. “He’s the one who ignores me!” 

“You ignore each other,” he comments. 

“I have tried so many- You know what? You don't get it,” I say frustrated. 

“I don't?” 

“No. You don't get it,” I spit at him. “Family isn't exactly your forte.” 

A car door shuts outside. Scott’s back, so the tension dissipates. 

He gives a single concise nod. “You're right,” he says and disappears from my door.


End file.
